The advent of the Internet has spawned a new generation of web driven computer software applications replacing the more traditional standalone desktop applications. Such web applications are often similar to their desktop counterparts, except that a web based graphical user interface (GUI) replaces the traditional windows interface. The web based interface typically conforms to a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), as is known to those of skill in the art. HTML is widely employed for web-based interfaces operable over the Internet or other networks such as intranets, extranets, and virtual private networks (VPNs). Such a web interface includes a series of output screens operable for display on a user output device (e.g. monitor). The web interface operates in conjunction with a remote browser application on the user's system via an Internet connection.
In a typical conventional Internet application environment, development of a web based interface employs a set of development tools and languages directed at producing a web browser based GUI. Efficient usage of the development tools to develop such a browser based GUI benefits from extensive and thorough knowledge of the development tools and platforms directed at the browser GUI. However, modern software development is a time intensive and rigidly scheduled activity. The so-called “ramp-up” time to acquaint and educate a developer with unfamiliar platforms can be substantial. Accordingly, developer proficiency with a given framework or platform is a highly visible variable in the software task management of a web application development effort.